A Greener Thumb Than Normal
by FiendFyrei
Summary: Melodee loves nature. Flowers, trees, grass. But what happens when she becomes nature?


So, my second story has arrived. This isn't a fanfic, just a story I came up with.

* * *

**A Greener Thumb Than Normal**

**Chapter 1: Discover**

It was just a normal Saturday. Me, lazing around outside, picking flowers to put into my big vase. I was obsessed with flowers. Obsessed. My name is Melodee. I'm in 5th grade, and I am awesome. My mom called me in for lunch. "Melodee! Come in for lunch!" she called.

"Coming!" I wasn't in any shoes or socks, and my bare feet touched the ground. I saw something green rise out of the ground, tickling my ankles. I looked around, and saw blades of grass rising out of the ground, crawling up my leg. I fainted.

"Hello? Where am I?" I seemed to be in a forest, but the plants and trees were a bit blurry.

_You are in the Forest Realm, Melodee. _A figure in a dark green cloak walked up to me. It pulled down its hood. It was a girl. She had grass for hair, her eyes were the same as mine, blue but turned blue-green in the sun. Her skin was peach, with the tiniest tint of green. Her ears were pointed.

"Who are you? What happened? I don't understand." The girl sighed.

_I am Forest. You have showed your Forest powers. You are the Forest Princess. You were born because the Realms needed new Forest Royalty. Your mother has been notified of your powers. No one else knows. You may not let anyone else know without asking me first. I am your trainer, advice giver, all that. I can speak to you in your head only. You can talk to me whenever you need to. You can also come back here anytime, as this is in your head. Do you wish to go back to the real world?_

"Yes." I wanted to go back and explore my powers.

_Okay then. I'll send you back now. Go up to your room quickly._

I felt sleepy, and I fainted again.

* * *

"Melodee!" My mom came running towards me. I was in my backyard again. "I..."

"I'm okay, Mom. I need to go to my room." I went inside and grabbed my sandwich, eating it on the way upstairs. My long brown hair whipped in my face as I ran. I ran into my room and finished my sandwich, sitting on my bed. I concentrated hard. _Forest? Can you hear me?_

_Hello, Melodee. I see you have made it up to your room._

_Well, duh._

_Okay, lets begin training._

_Now?_

_Yes, now. Stand up. Concentrate hard, and try to make a flower grow in one of your pots._

I walked over to one of my flower pots on the windowsill and concentrated hard. I put my hand near the soil. I felt a warmth in my hand. _Good. Keep going. _A sapling of a rose sprouted out of the pot. Then it grew into a rose. I did it! But it wrapped around my arm, and the thorns hurt. _Forest! Help!_

_Relax. Focus on sending the rose back down your arm._

I concentrated. For the hundredth time today. Really the third time. The rose went back down my arm and into the pot, looking pretty in the afternoon sun. _I think that's all we need to do today. Keep practicing, and call me when you need help._

I waved my arm as another rose grew in the pot. Then another. Soon, I was dancing around my room, growing roses.

* * *

An hour later, I cleaned up my room, except for my first rose. _Forest, I have some questions. _I said to Forest, sitting on my bed.

_Okay. I may not be able to answer some of them, as I do not know everything._

_Okay, well, number one. How come I've never had any powers before now?_

_Well, you have had Forest powers, you just needed to be old enough to accept them._

_10 is old enough?_

_Yes. You don't need to be an adult, just old enough to accept it._

_Okay. Number two. On Monday is school. How am I going to be able to conceal my powers when there's over one hundred people around me?_

_I'll help you. We can start practicing controlling your powers tomorrow._

_This is all so overwhelming, but exciting._

_Yes, I know._

_Number three. Why do you always talk like that?_

_Like what?_

_Like, "Yes, I know" instead of "Yeah, I know."_

_I do not know. I guess it's just how I was created._

_Okay. That's all the questions I have._

_Good. We won't do any more practicing today._

_Got it. _I laid on my bed, thinking about everything. Like how, in the past two hours, I realized I had magic Forest powers, and can talk to a girl in my head. I knew why Forest didn't want lots of people knowing about my powers.

People would think I was crazy.

* * *

I added more to this chapter because I thought it was too short. Leave a review!

~FiendFyrei


End file.
